


Je te l'avais dit !

by Laevateinn



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laevateinn/pseuds/Laevateinn
Summary: Décembre est arrivé et Matt est malade. Foggy lui dit de ne pas sortir, mais le justicier n'en fait qu'à sa tête...Écrit il y a un peu plus d'un an, cet OS se situe entre les deux premières saisons.





	Je te l'avais dit !

**Author's Note:**

> Premier OS sur ce fandom.  
> Comme indiqué dans le sommaire, il se situe entre les deux premières saisons car je l'ai écrit il y a plus d'un an maintenant.  
> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

\- A demain !  
\- A demain Karen !  
\- 'main...  
   
Dès lors que Karen eut passé le pas de la porte, Foggy se retourna vers son associé.

\- T'as vraiment une sale tronche. Tu dois te reposer.  
\- Je le ferai.  
\- Non, vraiment te reposer Matt. Pas de sortie ce soir.  
\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu t'inquiètes comme ça ?  
\- Depuis que tu as failli mourir devant mes yeux abruti !  
   
Le justicier grommela avant d'annoncer à son collègue qu'il rentrait chez lui.  
   
\- Je ne plaisante pas Matt !  
\- Je sais.  
\- Sérieusement, t'as vu dans quel état tu es ? On dirait que t'as pas dormi depuis une semaine !

Matt fit la moue. Il avait l'air si fatigué que ça ? Bon, il n'avait pas bien dormi la nuit dernière mais quand même !  
\- T'es malade en plus de ça !

Là, par contre, c'était assez bizarre. Et très énervant. En temps normal, il n'était presque jamais malade, et quand il l'était, la méditation l'aidait à  récupérer rapidement. Là... cela faisait plus de trois jours qu'il traînait un virus. La grippe, certainement, étant donné qu'aux informations ils avaient dit qu'elle affectait une grande partie de New York. Le virus devait être plus résistant que d'ordinaire...  
   
Enfin, ce n'affectait pas son affaire et ce qui devait le préoccuper. Il devait surtout se concentrer sur la façon dont il percevait son environnement. En effet, il avait plus de mal à utiliser ses sens. Ils étaient comme... brouillés par la maladie. Pas très pratique, surtout pour se battre.  
   
Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de neige ! Ce serait peut-être agréable pour les enfants, mais beaucoup moins pratique pour lui, voire même dangereux. En effet, la neige atténue les bruits, les échos. Les sons sont beaucoup moins bien perceptibles et les odeurs également, même si cela a moins d'impact sur ses sens olfactifs.  
La neige le rendait réellement aveugle.  
   
Matt attrapa son manteau et s'arrêta à  la porte du bureau.  
   
\- A demain Foggy !  
\- Fais pas de choses stupides ce soir !  
\- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas.  
   
Il eut droit à un « A demain » marmonné pour toute réponse, qui le fit sourire.

Après s'être couvert, il sortit enfin du bureau, souriant quand il s'arrêta devant la plaque. Nelson and Murdock attorneys at law. Foggy et lui avaient enfin fini par se réconcilier, quelques semaines après l'arrestation de Fisk. Même si son meilleur ami ne lui avait pas complètement pardonné de lui avoir caché qu'il possédait des sens hyper développés et sa double identité - il le sentait quand il leur arrivait d'aborder le sujet- , ses activités nocturnes n'étaient plus un tabou. La preuve avant qu'il ne sorte du bureau.

Il s'engagea dans la rue et prit la direction de son appartement tranquillement. Autour de lui, les gens se pressaient pour rentrer chez eux à cause du froid. La plupart d'entre eux ne regardaient pas où ils allaient et se détournaient de lui au dernier moment, en marmonnant parfois des excuses. Il détestait ça, que les gens le prennent pour quelqu'un de fragile. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait perdu la vue qu'il ne pouvait pas être normal !  
   
Le justicier rumina des pensées moroses jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive chez lui. Il monta les escaliers, salua sa voisine de palier puis entra dans son appartement. Il posa négligemment sa canne dans l'entrée et se débarrassa de ses lunettes sur le comptoir un peu plus loin.  
Dix minutes plus tard, il était torse nu au milieu du salon, en train de méditer. Il fut interrompu lorsqu'il éternua.  
   
\- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Rouspéta-t-il en se levant pour aller chercher un mouchoir.  
   
   
Il s'immobilisa une dizaine de secondes plus tard en entendant des cris paniqués. N'hésitant pas une seconde, il alla chercher son costume dans son placard et l'enfila en un temps record.  
   
Matt sortit en courant de chez lui et fut sur le toit suivant en quelques secondes. Il s'arrêta pour analyser la provenance et la nature du bruit. Trois blocs d'immeubles A droite, deux victimes, dont au moins une femme s'il se fiait aux types de voix. Il recula de cinq mètres puis se mit à courir et sauta sur le toit d'en face. Il répéta l'opération trois fois puis s'immobilisa. Les victimes avaient bougé, un peu à gauche.  
Il descendit jusque dans la rue et chercha à nouveau.  
Il arriva enfin devant les criminels : trois hommes, avec de fortes carrures. Deux d'entre eux avaient une arme, l'autre tenait deux femmes assez petites par les bras et les faisait avancer en direction d'une voiture.  
   
\- N'y pensez même pas. Gronda Daredevil.  
   
Les cinq personnes se retournèrent, et les deux femmes poussèrent un soupir de soulagement tandis que les trois agresseurs commençaient à s'inquiéter.  
Matt s'autorisa un léger sourire en coin, ils avaient peur de lui.  
   
\- Lâchez-les. Avertit-il à nouveau.  
   
Rien n'y fit, l'homme qui tenait les deux femmes ne les lâcha pas, et les deux autres s'avancèrent vers lui. Il attendit que l'un des deux l'attaque pour le faire basculer par-dessus lui, ce qui vaudrait à son attaquant un bon mal de tête le soir. Le second s'approcha plus prudemment et tenta de lui envoyer un coup dans le ventre. Il esquiva mit un coup de coude sur le dessus du crâne du deuxième homme.  
   
Le premier s'étant relevé entre temps, il lui asséna un coup de pied dans le ventre, qui projeta son assaillant à terre trois mètres plus loin, dans une benne. Le deuxième homme tenta vainement de le faire tomber en lui fauchant la jambe droite, mais Matt fut plus rapide et l'envoya rouler plus loin d'un coup dans la poitrine.  
Le dernier homme lâcha ses deux victimes et se mit à courir dans sa direction.  
   
\- Courez ! Cria Daredevil à l'adresse des deux femmes, qui lui obéirent dans l'instant.  
   
   
Le dernier assaillant s’arrêta à cinquante centimètres de lui, ayant visiblement compris l’erreur à ne pas faire. S’engagea un combat plus intéressant qu’avec les deux premiers hommes. Celui-ci tenta un crochet du droit que para aisément le justicier, découvrant malheureusement sa garde du côté gauche, ce dont se servi Matt.  
Il évita de justesse un coup de genoux puis un autre coup de poing. Il attrapa cette fois-ci le bras de son assaillant qu’il tordit en une fraction de seconde, le faisant crier de douleur. Il bloqua le bras de l’homme dans son dos, avant de le faire chuter à genoux. Enfin, il se recula de quelques centimètres et lui asséna un dernier coup de pied, dans le visage.  
Voyant qu’aucun des trois hommes ne bougeait plus, il s’autorisa à reprendre son souffle. Il repartit ensuite sur les toits pour continuer sa ronde. Le léger vent s’était levé et la température avait encore diminué, il allait certainement neiger en fin de nuit, donc tout allait bien pour l’instant. Sa maladie l’avait un peu gêné, mais pas tant que ça, heureusement. Il sourit en repensant à l’attitude de Foggy en fin d’après-midi; il n’y avait franchement pas de quoi s’inquiéter.  
   
Deux minutes plus tard, le justicier entendit de nouveaux cris, étouffés. Il localisa rapidement leur provenance dans un immeuble deux pâtés de maisons plus loin.  
Une minute plus tard, il entrait et découvrait une vente d’armes. L’un des vendeurs ouvrit le feu sur lui dès qu’il l’aperçut et réussit à le toucher. Heureusement, son costume arrêta la balle qui s’était dirigée vers son épaule. Il répliqua immédiatement à l’aide d’un de ses bâtons et désarma deux des hommes par ricochet.  
   
Il mit cinq minutes à neutraliser tous les malfrats et ne ressorti de l’immeuble que très légèrement blessé. C’était une bonne soirée jusqu’à présent.  
Malheureusement, la neige avait commencé à tomber dès qu’il était entré dans le bâtiment et à cause du vent qui tournoyait, une fine pellicule s’était déposée.  
   
\- Quelques millimètres ne vont pas m’handicaper, ça pourrait être pire. Se dit-il lorsqu’il posa le pied dans la neige.  
   
Il reprit sa ronde, et s’engagea dans une ruelle.  
Arrivé au bout, il sentit des présences dans son dos se rapprochant très rapidement. Il tourna à gauche et arriva dans un cul de sac. Il n’y avait pas d’échelle de secours ni d’escaliers non plus. Cela risquait de se gâter.  
Il se mit face au groupe qui venait d’arriver et put enfin les compter : quinze personnes, toutes armées. Effectivement, il allait avoir des problèmes…  
   
   
   
   
\- Foggy… Viens de rentrer, je crois que…  
\- Matt ? Matt !!  
Après quelques secondes de silence, Foggy raccrocha son téléphone et le rangea.  
\- Et merde !  
   
Il se dirigea à grands pas vers son hall pour attraper ses clés et son manteau puis fila à toute vitesse chez son meilleur ami.  
Il essaya à plusieurs reprises pendant le voyage de rappeler le justicier, sans succès, ce qui ne fit qu’augmenter son inquiétude. Il lui avait pourtant bien dit de ne pas sortir !  
Arrivé au pied de l’immeuble, il se mit à courir en empruntant les escaliers. Il arriva à moitié essoufflé sur le palier de son associé et toqua à la porte sans beaucoup d’espoir. Ce fut une vaine tentative comme il s’y attendait, il décida alors de passer par la porte du haut. Comme prévu, elle n’était pas verrouillée et il put entrer sans mal.  
   
L’avocat se mit à appeler son ami, en avançant doucement à cause de la pénombre qui régnait. Malheureusement il n’eut aucune réponse, ce qui n’était pour autant pas une surprise. Il soupira de soulagement en arrivant dans le hall, vers un interrupteur. Il n’avait trébuché sur personne sur sa route, ce n’était déjà pas si mal.  
   
Foggy revint dans le salon et poussa un hoquet d’horreur en voyant Matt. Ou plutôt ce qu’il supposait être Matt. Il tomba à genoux près du corps et avança fébrilement sa main jusqu’à l’épaule – autant minimiser les risques, il ne tenait pas devoir porter un plâtre à cause d’une réaction de surprise de Matt un peu trop violente !.

Voyant qu’il n’y avait aucune réaction, il appuya ses doigts dans le creux du cou du catholique pour prendre son pouls. Il en avait un, assez faible mais régulier. Bonne nouvelle, s’il était froid, Matt était seulement inconscient.  
   
Comment avait-il pu finir dans cet état là ? Cela n’aurait pas dû arriver avec son nouveau costume ! Matt lui avait dit qu’il était très résistant, que c’était une espèce d’armure !  
   
Quoique, en parlant dudit costume… Foggy remarqua qu’il en manquait de bonnes parties. Au moins la moitié du haut ! Son protège bras gauche n’était plus là, son masque réussissait à tenir par on ne sait quel miracle, plusieurs attaches sur le haut de son costume avaient visiblement lâché puisqu’il manquait des plaques... Et apparemment Matt avait perdu un de ses bâtons d’escrime. Comment tout cela était-il possible ?!  
Enfin, il se soucierait de ça plus tard, pour l’instant le plus important était d’apporter les premiers soins à son blessé. Et une bonne couverture.  
   
Il retira ce qui restait du haut du costume de Daredevil pour se faire une idée de ce qu’il devrait recoudre cette fois-ci. Il maudit Claire qui était en vacances lorsqu’il découvrit l’étendue des dégâts.  
En plus de l’entaille qui barrait tout le côté droit de son visage, Matt avait l’air d’être dans un état encore pire que l’autre fois, après son combat contre le ninja. Il était couvert de bleus, et toutes les zones où le costume avait été arraché étaient couvertes de coupures et d’entailles plus ou moins profondes.  
   
L’avocat sentit son stress monter d’un cran lorsqu’il découvrit qu’un de ses reins avait été touché. Heureusement, son agresseur n’avait pas l’air de quelqu’un particulièrement doué car il n’avait fait que de l’érafler. Le reste de son dos qui avait été exposé par contre… Ce n’était pas beau à voir. Déjà, une empreinte de chaussure commençait à se former au niveau de son omoplate droite, un peu au-dessus de plusieurs marques de couteau.  
Foggy grimaça. Il allait s’amuser, tiens ! Il n’était ni infirmier ni chirurgien, lui !  
   
Une demi-heure et un salon recouvert de divers instruments et fournitures plus tard, il avait fini de rafistoler son ami –merci Claire qui lui avait quand même montré comment faire une ou deux fois !-, l’avait recouvert d’un plaid et pouvait s’autoriser à souffler quelques secondes.  
   
\- Franchement Matt, t’es chiant ! Soupira-t-il en s’asseyant à même le sol, à cinquante centimètres de son ami.  
   
   
Il se frotta le visage et regarda le bazar qu’il avait mis ; puis il jeta un coup d’œil au justicier qui n’avait pas l’air de vouloir se réveiller et décida de ranger. Cela lui prit seulement quelques minutes, des minutes durant lesquelles Matt n’avait toujours pas émergé.  
Foggy soupira de nouveau et partit se servir à boire. Lorsqu’il revint, il observa son ami et se dit qu’il devrait le mettre sur le canapé. Du moins essayer, parce que mine de rien il pesait son poids ! Normalement c’était sans danger pour lui, ses plaies n’étaient pas profondes.  
   
   
L’avocat tourna autour de son collègue, se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir le placer sur son canapé sans se bousiller le dos ou rouvrir toutes ses blessures. Après trente secondes de réflexion, il se dit que la chose la plus simple serait finalement de déplacer le canapé à proximité de Matt et d’ensuite le monter dessus.  
Il mit donc sa manœuvre à exécution mais une fois le canapé bien placé, il hésita une nouvelle fois. Est-ce qu’il arriverait à le soulever sans lui tomber dessus ensuite ? Bonne question. Il n’avait qu’à essayer de le soulever, et si ça ne marchait pas, il le ferait en deux fois, tant pis.  
   
Foggy déplaça la couverture, remonta les jambes de Matt de façon à pouvoir glisser un bras sous ses genoux, et lui releva les épaules. Il mit ses bras en place et souleva lentement le justicier. Bon sang, il lui semblait encore plus lourd que l’autre fois ! Il réussit tout de même à le déposer sur le canapé sans lui tomber dessus, victoire ! Maintenant, il n’y avait plus qu’à attendre…  
   
Il commençait à s’assoupir lorsqu’il entendit un gémissement. Cela le réveilla et il se plaça près de son ami.  
   
\- Matt ? Chuchota-t-il.  
   
L’intéressé émit un grognement pour toute réponse.  
   
\- Bon sang tu t’es enfin réveillé ! S’écria l’avocat.  
\- Moins fort… Gémit le justicier.  
\- Oups, pardon. S’excusa Foggy en chuchotant à nouveau.  
   
Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant que Matt essaie de bouger.  
   
\- Ah non, reste tranquille ! J’ai mis plus d’une demie heure à te recoudre, ne ruine pas tous mes efforts en trente secondes !  
   
Matt rit faiblement avant de relâcher son corps.  
   
\- Tu… tu restes là encore un peu ?  
\- Oui, ne t’inquiète pas.  
\- ‘kay… Foggy ? J’ai froid aux pieds.  
\- Je te ramène une autre couverture.  
\- Merci.  
   
Foggy partit chercher un plaid et quand il revint, c’était pour trouver Matt qui venait de s’endormir. Il sourit avant de disposer la couverture et d’aller s’asseoir dans le fauteuil en face.  
   
Le justicier se réveilla de nouveau deux heures plus tard.  
Foggy posa son téléphone et alla s’accroupir devant son ami.  
   
\- Salut beauté.  
   
L’interpellé rit faiblement.  
   
\- Foggy…  
\- Quoi ? Au moins je t’ai fait rire non ?  
\- Soit.  
\- Comment tu te sens ?  
\- Ça va.  
\- Réellement ?  
\- Je vais bien, j’ai connu pire.  
\- Oui, je sais, la fois où je t’ai retrouvé à moitié mort. Voire plus qu’à moitié.  
\- Hum.  
   
Matt ferma les yeux et remonta tête plus haut sur l’accoudoir.  
   
\- J’aurais dû t’écouter, la neige et cette grippe ont brouillé mes sens… Je n’aurais pas dû sortir…  
\- Ah, tu vois, je te l’avais dit !

**Author's Note:**

> Les critiques constructives sont toujours appréciées !


End file.
